Zodiac
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. The twelve guardians of the zodiac gather periodically to ensure that everything in the land is at peace. But when a ceremony goes awry and causes an unknown evil to form, they must band together to keep the world from falling into darkness. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. Prologue: First Meeting

**Zodiac**

_Prologue_

-First Meeting-

"But Daddy I don't want to meet a whole bunch of new people." A small girl with two pink braids stated, looking up at her redheaded father. Gaara stopped in his walk and looked down to his eldest daughter, getting down on his knee and giving her a small smile.

"Satomi, it will be alright." he told her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

Another pink haired girl ran up next to them and nodded excitedly. She looked exactly like the other girl, and they were both wearing the same dress that only went over one of their shoulders and fell loosely around them, stopping at their knees. The only difference was the colors. The elder twin, Satomi's, was black, and the younger twin, Natsumi's, was white. "Oh come on Tomi! Don't you want to make new friends?"

Sakura stopped as well, with her twelve year old son beside her, who also looked excited. "Come on. It'll be fine." Toshiro said, smiling up at his mother. He had a large amethyst amulet hanging around his neck. Both of his sisters had amulets around their necks as well, made up of an aquamarine stone, cut in the shape of two yin and yang pieces.

The elder woman glanced back and sighed. "Yuki, please stop your sulking, and catch up with your siblings." The rest of the family glanced back to see the redheaded girl who was trailing behind. She had her hair up in a pony tail and her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a dress as well that was a light green and had an anklet made up of bloodstones.

"I don't want to."

"Whether you want to or not doesn't matter. Now come on." Sakura said.

"No." she snapped.

Gaara sighed and looked back at his wife. "I'll take Toshiro and the twins ahead and you can…deal with this." He said, looking back over to his youngest daughter. With that he stood and took both his twins' hands and led them off with Toshiro close behind.

Sakura walked back to her youngest daughter and squat down so that they were eye level. "Sweetheart, what's bothering you?" she asked, placing her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"I don't want to go meet people. I hate them." She glared stubbornly.

"I know. But sometimes we just have to do things we don't want to do." The elder woman said. "Besides, we won't be there for that long."

Yuki still didn't move. "Everyone's going to like them better."

"Honey, you don't know that."

"Yes I do."

Sakura let out a sigh. "Yuki, there's going to be eight other people there. One of them is bound to like you better than your siblings. But you won't know unless you go."

"But I hate them." She reiterated.

"You can't hate people you don't know baby. That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes I can."

Sakura stood. "Well we're still going to go. Because I said so." She nudged the young girl forward. "Sometimes you just have to give people a chance. How else do you think your dad has any friends?"

"Dad hates everyone too." She protested, still trying to go back. Sakura took her daughter's wrist and dragged Yuki towards the large meeting room. "No!" she screamed out.

"Sweetie, you aren't giving anyone a reason to like you by yelling and acting stubborn." The elder woman said.

And so the tug of war continued, until finally Sakura managed to drag the young girl into the beautifully decorated room. Toshiro looked around the room, assessing all the people that were there. Because he would be interacting with these individuals a lot in the future, he figured he should try and make some friends. He walked over to a group of three boys and waved. "Hey. I'm Toshiro."

"I'm Shuhei!" a small blonde boy exclaimed, smiling brightly at the older boy, his vibrant blue eyes full of happiness. He had on a necklace with a ruby on it, and his clothes were bright orange. Another boy, a brunette with deep blue eyes, gave him a friendly smile. He had on a necklace made of a silver chain, an opal ring hanging from the center.

"Haru." He greeted. And the last one, a boy with ebony hair and deep green eyes just nodded to him.

"Akito." He said, sounding bored. His arms were crossed, and his right one had a gold band around the bicep with a fire topaz in the center.

Toshiro nodded. "Well, I'm the Aquarius. What about you guys?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the Aries." Shuhei said.

"The Libra." Haru told him.

Akito just sighed. "Scorpio."

The redhead focused on the darker one of the group and smiled. "So you're the Scorpio? I heard some pretty interesting things about you."

Haru snickered. "Well it's all true. He really is as depressing as he looks." This earned him a punch in the arm.

"I am not depressing. I'm just not as happy as you and Shuhei are." He frowned.

"You remind me of a…a…what's that word you taught me Haru-nii-san? Emo?" Shuhei asked, scratching his head.

Toshiro laughed, breathing out easy. At least it was much easier than he thought to talk to them. "So you all know each other?"

"Unfortunately." Haru sighed, getting another hit.

"Our parents are all friends and live close to each other!" the young blonde declared. "My big sister Mina is over there!" he pointed across the room, where a girl whose dark hair was tied up in a ponytail stood talking with Toshiro's sisters and a brunette.

He followed his finger and nodded. "My sisters are the two pink haired ones. Obviously they're the Gemini. And then my other sister is over there fighting with my mother, as usual." He gestured over to the elder pink haired woman and the young girl struggling with her.

Shuhei brightened up immediately, even more than he had been. "Wow! She has cool hair!" he declared, before running off towards them to go introduce himself.

"Freak." Akito muttered.

"He's in for a rude awakening." Toshiro smirked, knowing his youngest sibling would not take well to the energetic blonde. He looked back to Akito then and was about to say something before he was plowed over by an energetic pink haired girl who then tackled Akito to the ground.

"Oh my God!" she screamed excitedly. "I want to marry you!"

He just looked up at her, wide eyed. "Why?" he asked, extremely confused. He didn't even know this girl, much less know if he wanted to marry her. That was something for grown-ups, and people in love. His own father hadn't married his mother, so it was just weird to him.

Suddenly she was pulled off of him and held at bay by her brother. "I am really sorry…she's…easily excited."

"Lemme go Toshi!" she yelled, biting the arm holding her back.

"OW!" He yelled out, bonking her on the head. "Natty calm down!"

"It's ok." Akito said, standing and brushing himself off. He was tackled once more, only this time he wasn't knocked over. He looked down to see a head of brown hair, and had to force himself to hold in a sigh. This was not good.

"You can't marry Akito-kun! Because he's mine!" the girl declared, her icy blue eyes glaring fiercely at Natsumi as her grip on Akito tightened.

Natsumi blinked and looked from the girl to Akito and looked terribly sad. "Oh…"

Toshiro smiled down at his sister and pat her head. "It's ok Natsumi. You didn't even know him anyway, and you should be in love with someone when you marry them." He told her.

"I guess…" she said, sniffing, her gloomy expression only worsening.

Akito frowned at the girl's sadness, and then, remembering his predicament, grabbed Taka's hands and pried her off of him. "I don't belong to you Taka. And we aren't getting married." He stated, stepping away from her. Natsumi looked between the two, her brow scrunching in confusion. She ran over and hit Taka over the head angrily.

"You lied!" she scolded and then took Akito's hands in her own. "Hi! I'm Natsumi! I'm half of the Gemini and I can see dead people!" she told him excitedly.

He gave her an odd look. "I'm Akito. The Scorpio." He said.

"What's your gem do?" she asked nosily, tapping the topaz on his arm.

"Makes it so everyone else's powers don't affect me. And if I want you to do something I can talk you into it." he told her.

She gave him a skeptical glance. "But isn't that mean?"

He shrugged. "It's not like I use it all the time. I'm pretty persuasive without it. My father says I get it from him."

"Why would you want something from someone if they didn't want to give it to you willingly? Isn't it the thought that counts?" she asked, seeming very distraught about this.

He glared at her lightly. "I know. That's why I don't use it. Like I _just_ said."

"Duh." Taka placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at Natsumi, as if she should know this. "This is why you can't marry Akito-kun. You wouldn't be able to understand him."

Natsumi just glared back at the dark haired boy. "I was _just_ asking. So don't be such a butt face. Though I guess you'd have to be a butt face to match your chicken butt hair." She snickered, crossing her arms with an accomplished smirk adorning her adorable face.

Toshiro looked a bit shocked and tried not to laugh. Akito's hair didn't really look like a chicken's rear end, but it was pretty spiky, and the thought alone was hilarious in itself.

"Well at least my hair isn't a stupid color. It's _normal_." He sneered, crossing his arm as well. Taka snickered at that, giving Natsumi a haughty glance.

Suddenly it was Akito who was punched on the arm. "Akito-kun, don't be so mean to my new friend! I think Natsumi-chan has pretty hair." The ebony haired girl that had previously been standing across the room said, her brow creased in a frown.

"Sorry Minako." He muttered, rubbing the spot on his arm where she had hit him.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Natsumi-chan." Minako instructed, pointing at the pink haired girl, who looked like she was about to cry.

Holding in a sigh, Akito looked to Natsumi. "Sorry."

The tears fell anyway and she ran off, clinging to her mother's leg, since she was now unoccupied by her youngest, who was currently being tortured by the blonde boy who ran after her. Toshiro sighed and looked over at Akito before the other pink haired twin walked up and glanced up at her brother. "Why's Natty crying?"

"Because Akito-kun was mean!" Minako declared, punching him again.

"Stop hitting me!" he said, glaring at Minako. Then he looked over to Natsumi and frowned. Sighing, he walked over in that direction, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stopped when he was before them, looking down at the ground.

Natsumi looked over at him, still attached to Sakura's leg, who had bent over to try and console her crying child. "I'm…really sorry about what I said. And for making you cry. I didn't mean too." He said, glancing up at her. "I like your hair." He admitted.

Natsumi just buried her face in her mother's stomach. Sakura smiled softly down at her daughter. "Natsumi, sweetheart, it's impolite not to say anything when someone apologizes." She said, stroking the young girl's hair.

She looked over, still looking upset, but nodded. "Okay."

"You don't…hate me now…do you?" he asked, his eyes expressing a vulnerability that could never be described with words.

"I guess not…" she mumbled, still holding tightly onto her mother. Then she noticed his eyes when she finally looked up and shook her head quickly. "No! I don't. I promise!" she released her mother and took his hands, smiling as if he had never hurt her feelings. "I forgive you. It's ok, so don't be sad!"

The corner of his mouth tilted in a small smile. "I'm glad."

"Good." She hugged him then.

He seemed shocked by her sudden contact, but slowly and hesitantly returned her embrace, his smile widening. "Your hair smells good." He said, and then his eyes widened when he realized he'd said it out loud.

Natsumi pulled away from him slightly and gave him an odd once over. "You're a creeper, aren't you?" she said seriously, though it was clear she was trying not to laugh.

"No." he huffed, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Creeper. Creeper. Creeper." She teased, twirling around him, smiling brightly.

He just crossed his arms and stood there, not really sure on what to do. Sakura chuckled and then looked over to where her other daughter was still running from the young blonde boy.

"Come back Yuki-chan! I wanna touch your pretty hair!" he exclaimed, reaching forward to try and touch it.

"Get away from me you psycho!" she cried, practically sobbing since Shuhei had almost ripped her hair out.

By now they had run around most of the room, making their way towards Toshiro, Minako, and Satomi. Yuki ran and actually hid behind her elder brother, and Minako grabbed onto the back of her younger brother's shirt and dragged him back before he could continue his pursuit.

"Shuhei, knock it off. You're freaking her out." Minako said, looking at the redheaded girl who was peeking out at her. She smiled kindly. "Sorry about my little brother. He's easily excited."

"Well I hate him." She glared at the blonde.

"Yuki." Toshiro scolded, shaking his head. "Hate is a bad and strong word."

"But I really, _really_ like you. And your hair." He said, struggling in his sister's hold. She hit him on the head, making him stop and look up at her.

"Shuhei, you know what daddy says about being too energetic." She reminded. He calmed instantly, and when Minako released him, he just stayed put.

She looked back at the two redheads. "I'm Minako." She smiled, holding her hand out to the little girl. Before anything more could happen they all heard a call.

"Alright!" a loud voice called, getting everyone in the room's attention. When the group of kids looked over it was the elder redhead who was speaking and beside him was a dark haired man, who looked irritated.

"Be silent and let's get started!" He called, snapping and ordering for his son to take his place in front of him. In a jumbled mess, every child was in front of their parent or parents and they were all sitting around a massive pyre.

"Now. I think it's time to introduce the next generation to one another, don't you think?" Gaara said, stepping forward since Sakura was keeping an eye on their four.

Sasuke, the ebony haired man who looked a lot like Akito, stepped forward then. "As you all know, you have been chosen to look after this land we call home once you are older. This means you will all be undergoing special training, if you haven't already started."

Natsumi's hand shot in the air and she waved it around as if waiting to be called on. Sasuke glanced over and nodded to her. She put her hand down and smiled. "Hi Sasuke!"

The corner of his mouth lifted a bit. "Hi Natsumi." He said. Akito looked from her, to his father, and then back to the pink haired girl.

"You know my father?" he asked, confused.

She nodded, giving Akito the same smile. "He comes and visits us sometimes and brings presents."

"Oh." Then he looked to his sire. "How come you never took me?"

"I asked, and you said you didn't want to go." The elder Uchiha shrugged. "Now, back to business." He clapped his hands together.

Gaara nodded and then looked around. "Now we will just go in order to make it easier. So Shuhei, go right ahead." He gestured before heading back to his seat beside his wife.

"My name is Uzumaki Shuhei, and I am the Aries!" the blonde boy exclaimed with a bright smile.

The elder redhead looked annoyed and then sighed. "Shuhei. Your name, what you are, your stone, and what you can do. You must inform your new counterparts of your skill level."

"Oh. Right." he nodded. "My name is Uzumaki Shuhei, I'm the Aries, my stone is a ruby, and I can make a force-field to protect myself, and I never get sick."

Everyone's gazes then turned to an auburn haired boy, who was sitting next to Shuhei. He had an emerald earring in his right ear, and aquamarine eyes. "Terumi Vincent. Taurus. Emerald. I can see the future, but only if I'm touching the person."

"That's pretty cool." Haru said aloud.

Natsumi stood, dragging her sister up with her. "I'm Natsumi."

"And I'm Satomi." The elder twin sighed.

"We are Gemini. We each have a half of the aquamarine stone." They said together.

Satomi lifted her necklace. "I can control people's emotions and open the gate to the Underworld or Netherworld."

"And I can talk to dead people and ghosts as well as travel to the Underworld." Natsumi chimed in.

"That's weird." A dirty blonde haired boy said. "Who wants to talk to dead people? That's depressing."

Natsumi glared at the boy, but then smirked. "Well better to see them and talk to them, then not know what they are doing. Since currently, there's one right next to you, licking your ear." She pointed out.

The boy immediately covered his ears, looking around in paranoia. Taka rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, since it was her turn. "My name is Taka. I'm the Cancer, and my stone is the moonstone." She pointed to the headband she was wearing that went across her forehead. It was made of silver, and had a round, white stone in the center. "I have good luck, and I can make people tell the truth."

Haru snickered, nudging Akito from his other side. "A lot of use that does. She gets the truth and ignores it."

Akito snickered as well. "I know right? Makes no sense."

The same blonde from earlier lowered his hands, since it was his turn. "My name is Kyo, and I'm the Leo. My stone is peridot, and it makes a really, _really_ bright light. It's totally awesome." He smiled.

"Or totally lame." Vincent smirked, crossing his arms.

Satomi huffed and glared over at the auburn haired boy. "Be quiet. Don't pretend like you know every situation that something like that might come in handy. Everything has a purpose."

Kyo looked over at her, and it was like his eyes had been opened for the first time. "Thank you Tomi-chan!" he smiled brightly. "I think yours is really awesome too! And you're pretty!"

She looked over at him, utterly confused and then turned to her sister, since she was whispering something into Satomi's ear. The elder shrugged and they both started giggling. "What's so funny?" Kyo asked.

Satomi looked back over to him, smirking. "Apparently, the dead man beside you was a homosexual. And he's attempting to fondle you."

He screamed, which oddly enough sounded somewhat feminine, and jumped out of the way, hiding behind Minako, who was looking around innocently. Then she realized it was her turn. "My name is Uzumaki Minako, and I am the Virgo. My stone is a sapphire," she pointed up at the beautifully decorated barrette in her hair. "And I can read people's minds if I focus on them."

"Really?!" Natsumi exclaimed. "What am I thinking?!" she asked, bouncing up and down.

The ebony haired girl blinked and looked over at her new friend. Her brow scrunched a bit. "Um…well you were thinking about the ghost that's following Kyo-kun around, and now you're thinking about marrying Akito-kun when you're older, and as pretty as your mom. Now you're surprised, and your mind has gone surprisingly blank." She said.

"Whoa." Natsumi gasped, in utter awe. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks!" she smiled brightly.

Haru cleared his throat then and waved. "I'm Inuzuka Haru. I am the Libra. I have an opal ring." He gestured to the ring hanging on the chain around his neck. "And when I put it on I become invisible." He nodded, smiling at the group.

"Oh, so that's how you know everything." Shuhei said, since it had been a big joke to not tell the young boy. It was just so much fun to keep things from him.

Akito spoke up then. "Uchiha Akito. Scorpio. Topaz. I'm immune to everyone else's powers, and I can easily persuade people to do stuff."

Natsumi raised her hand. "What about the power of seduction?"

Gaara actually fell back, having slipped off his hand that was supporting him. Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, she definitely takes after Sakura." He said, earning a glare from the pink haired woman.

Akito just blinked. "Um…I haven't really thought about it." he admitted.

"Well…do you _think_ you are?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Probably." He shrugged. "If I wanted them bad enough."

She nodded and sat back, looking deep in thought. The ebony haired girl next to Akito spoke up then. She had blue eyes, and a small bracelet with a blue stone on it on her right wrist. "My name is Tomoyo, and I am the Sagittarius. My stone is turquoise, and I am very wise, and can overpower anyone else's gift. Meaning I can stop it if someone else is using it and stuff."

"You're pretty." Haru blurted out.

She looked at the brunette and blinked. "Um…thanks." She said softly, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

Haru turned a dark red himself, unaware that he had vocalized that.

Then, a brunette with long hair tied together at the base spoke up, looking bored. His eyes were a deep warm brown. "I'm Hyuuga Ryo. I am the Capricorn. My stone is the garnet." He gestured to the ring on his finger. "And I can dispel bad magic or any of the like cast upon anything."

"He's also mine and Mina's cousin!" Shuhei announced, smiling at the elder boy. Ryo simply sighed, obviously wishing otherwise.

"Well," Toshiro started since he wanted to get it over with. "I'm Sabaku no Toshiro. I am the Aquarius. The Gemini are my sisters, as well as the Pisces. My gem is amethyst. And I can stop both the respiratory and the circulatory systems from functioning."

"What does that mean?" the youngest blonde boy asked, scratching his head.

Akito looked over at him in boredom. "It means he can make your heart stop beating, or make it so that your lungs don't work either. Then you die."

"Wow." His eyes became the size of saucers and he looked back at the redhead. "That's cool."

Toshiro nodded, opening his mouth to comment but was cut off by an irritated voice. "We'll I'm Sabaku no Yuki. I'm the Pisces. And I have the bloodstone." She pointed to her anklet. "And _I_ can bring someone back from the dead if they have died." She said smugly.

"Yuki-chan's is the best one!" Shuhei declared, pointing a finger in the air. "Not only is it really helpful, but the red in the stone looks almost as cool as her hair! Which is awesome!"

"Freak." Vincent muttered.

"You're telling me." Akito said.

"I think he's weirder than I am." Kyo blinked, surprised that such a person existed.

Yuki just fumed. "No one was talking to you, you annoying blonde twat!"

"Sabaku no Yuki!" Sakura gasped, giving her youngest a disapproving look.

"What." She growled. "He is!"

"That doesn't mean you have to say it out loud." The elder woman said, not completely disagreeing with her daughter.

The youngest Sabaku just crossed her arms and glared off, keeping her mouth shut. "Okay, now that everyone has been introduced, you kids can go back to doing whatever." Sasuke said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

In less than a second Natsumi tackled Akito to the ground once more. "Akito! We should play hide and seek! Or house. Or dress up!"

"I am not playing house or dress up. _Ever_." He frowned.

She blinked, appearing confused. "How come?"

"Because those games are for girls." He explained as if the answer were obvious.

"My brother always plays with me." She huffed, only getting more flustered.

"That's because he has to. He's related to you, and it's his job as your sibling." He told her.

She sat up and scratched her head in thought. "Toshi, do you only play with me because you have to?" she asked her brother, looking wounded.

The elder redhead came over and smiled at her, patting her head. "Of course not Natty. I love making you happy. And I have fun when you have fun."

Akito sighed. "Will you get off of me?" he frowned.

Natsumi stared down at him. "No."

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he actually called on the power of his stone to make him even more persuasive. "Because I am tired of being on the floor, and if you continue to sit on me, I may throw up on you, and ruin your pretty dress." He explained.

Her eyes dulled a bit and she nodded, getting up and only once he was standing did she shake her head a bit and look around. "What happened?"

"You were kind enough to get off of me." Akito explained, brushing off his clothes.

Natsumi looked back to him and her eyes widened. Then there was a loud smack as Natsumi slapped Akito across the face. "You used your power on me!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"So." He said, turning his head to look back at her, completely unaffected.

"I hope you get attacked by zombies!" she pointed at him, already crying. Toshiro was beside her then and picked her up around the waist, setting her down behind him so that he was a barrier between the two.

"I'm sorry about that Akito." He tried to laugh, but Natsumi only cried louder.

Akito just shrugged, his face a mask of indifference. "Not like I care. I don't see why she's so upset. She uses her gift all the time from what I've seen, and only tells people what's going on to freak them out. It's not like I hurt her or anything."

"She can't turn hers off. So…it's a bit different. But it's alright." He turned to his sister and pushed her a bit. "Natty, why don't you go find Satomi and calm down?"

Natsumi hit her brother's hand and ran off. "I hate you!"

Toshiro just sighed, shaking his head. "Your sister is the most annoying person I have ever met." The young Uchiha commented, his gaze shifting to the redhead. "Not to mention weird."

"Yeah…" The redhead nodded, crossing his arms. "Well, when you see and talk to dead people, you're bound to be messed up right?"

"That I would understand. But she's very bothersome and immature."

Toshiro shrugged. "Well there's definitely something wrong with her, but I think she's just one of those weird ones that'll blossom later on."

"Whatever." Akito sighed. "So…what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"Well my dad is teaching me how to handle a sword so basically that's it these days."

"Same here."

Just then Kyo ran up to them, dragging a reluctant Vincent behind. "Sup guys! I found this grumpy gus over by himself, so I figured he needed to make some friends." He smiled happily.

Vincent glared at him. "Freak." He said, snatching his hand from the blonde.

"You're Kyo right?" Toshiro asked, pointing at him. Then he looked to the auburn haired boy. "And Vincent?"

"Yeah." The auburn haired boy sighed.

Toshiro nodded and looked over when Haru ran up and tackled Akito, making him fall a bit to the side before regaining his balance. "Yo Akito!"

Vincent glanced over to the brunette and smirked a bit. "You're an energetic one."

"You bet." Haru snickered, releasing his friend and crossing his arms proudly.

"Hey, show us the invisibility thingy." Kyo asked the brunette.

Haru sighed and grabbed his ring, slipping it on his pinky so that it would fit while still remaining on the chain. The second it was fully on his finger he vanished. Kyo's eyes widened significantly, and Vincent's and Toshiro's only a little bit.

"That's awesome!" Kyo exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight.

Haru appeared once more and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Pretty impressive." Vincent nodded. "So," he sighed meeting Toshiro's deep jade gaze. "What exactly does our future leader get as jobs? Other than playing king of the rock?"

Toshiro blinked and thought for a moment. "Well, I get the final say in the meetings if we are at a deadlock. I get to ok all the treaties and political stuff and present it to our council. And I have to mate everyone."

"Can I be put with Tomi-chan?" Kyo asked. "It would be the best thing ever."

"You already know who you want to be with?" Akito asked, raising a brow.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Duh. Best to choose early than later on when they're more against the idea. I'm just saying."

"And have you actually spoken to my sister?" Toshiro asked curiously. When Kyo shook his head no, the redhead laughed. "Yeah. That's why you want to marry her."

"I'll go talk to her then!" he declared, pointing a finger in the air. Then he turned and began to run towards her. "Oh Tomi-chan!" he sang loudly.

The elder twin looked over from her crying sister. She blinked when the blonde stopped in front of them. Even Natsumi sniffed and began to calm, wanting to know what the boy wanted. "Will you marry me? When we're older?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"No."

"Why Tomi-chan?!" he asked, throwing his arms around her in a hug. "I really like you! You're so pretty and nice, and you don't think my gift is lame." He said, rubbing his cheek against hers.

Satomi shoved him off her, giving the blonde an odd look. "You're a weirdo. And I don't want to marry anyone. If you haven't noticed there are thirteen of us. So one of us doesn't need to be married off. And I claim that spot."

"You can't, cause' there's more boys than girls, and there's no way in heck I'm gonna be a homosexual." He said. "So ya have ta marry one of us."

"No thanks I'd rather die." She huffed.

"I'll marry you Kyo if you can't find anyone else." Natsumi smiled, tugging on his arm. "You're funny." She laughed.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks Natsumi, but I want to marry Tomi-chan. Besides, I thought you were gonna marry Akito." He pointed over his shoulder at the ebony haired boy.

She frowned and shook her head. "He's mean and he made me do something I didn't want to do." She sighed and hugged him. "But that's ok. I think you'd be another fun brother!"

"I'm not marrying him." Satomi said again, glaring at her sister for encouraging.

He chuckled, returning her embrace. "Well he is the Scorpio. Isn't he supposed to be a little bit meaner than everyone else? And I bet you're the only girl who's ever given him that much attention." He shrugged, reaching out and grabbing Satomi's hand, tugging her towards them and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We can be one big happy family!" he smiled. "Cause' I've never had a family before."

"Apparently your grandfather doesn't count." Satomi grumbled, trying to claw her way out of his grasp.

He just looked at her, his hazel orbs actually somewhat sad. "You have to love someone in order for them to be family. And they have to return it, and treat you like family in return." Then his smile came back. "That's why you and I will be so great!"

"But I don't love you, you insane person. I just met you." She huffed, looking off since she had given up on trying to escape. Natsumi broke from Kyo's grasp and ran off towards Minako, since she'd already become bored with the situation.

"But you could love me some day, right Tomi-chan?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, since he knew she didn't want him to hug her anymore. "I bet you have one of the most loving hearts in the world."

"I wouldn't place any money on that. But I suppose we'll see." She sighed.

He smiled happily. "You're the best, most prettiest girl ever Tomi-chan!" he declared, kissing her on the cheek before running back over to the group of boys.

Satomi blinked, shock the only visible emotion on her face. She touched her hand to her cheek where his lips had been, and actually blushed for the first time in her life.

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Kyo asked as he stopped in front of his friends. "Tomi-chan said maybe when I asked her to marry me." He beamed.

"Really?" Toshiro actually looked surprised.

"Yup." He nodded. "She said she might actually love me when we're older, so I think we're good to go. I mean, who couldn't love this?" he gestured to himself.

Vincent snorted. "Lots of people. You're a little annoying."

"Try a lot." Akito smirked, crossing his arms. "And strange."

"That just makes me lovable." Kyo stated.

Toshiro smiled, happy. "I think it's great. Well that solves one dilemma."

"I think it's kinda cute." Haru said, patting the blonde on the shoulder.

"You should go talk to Tomoyo. Then maybe she'll marry you too Haru." Kyo nodded encouragingly.

The brunette nodded and hit his fist into his open palm. "You're right!" he ran off then, sliding to a stop in front of the dark haired girl. "I would like to marry you when we are older! I can woo you and get you flowers if you wish. But I like you!"

"I dunno if I wanna get married." Tomoyo said, eyes wide as she clasped her hands behind her back and swung from side to side.

"But don't you have too? I mean…the amount of girls and…" he blushed then and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." He almost yelled out, running off before she could say more.

And when he got back he hit Kyo in the arm. "Horrible idea!"

"How was that a horrible idea? You ran away!" Kyo frowned, rubbing his arm. "You're supposed to stay and be persistent. Girls need a real man in their lives, that's what my gramps always says. Be a man Haru. Go get her." He nudged the brunette.

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation." Akito sighed, looking bored.

Haru looked over to his dark haired friend and scoffed. "Who are you to judge? You chase away girls that like you, and I doubt you could be committed to anyone anyways." He jabbed, walking back off in attempts to smooth over the patch he'd made with the girl Tomoyo.

Akito scoffed, looking off. "Whatever." He didn't see what the big deal was anyways. They were just kids, why did they have to grow up so fast?

All of a sudden they heard a loud yell, and everyone's attention was drawn to the exuberant blonde that was Shuhei.

"Yuki-chan! Be my woman!" he declared, throwing his arms open wide. Minako hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, wondering why she was given such an embarrassing younger brother, who was also a complete idiot.

"Go bite yourself ya crazy person!" she screamed, running away from him as he chased after her.

Toshiro followed the scene with his gaze. "This is going to be an interesting group isn't it?"

Suddenly there was a loud shrill scream and they looked over to Taka, who looked like she was about to explode. "It was just a little snip!" Natsumi gasped, running away from the frothing brunette who had a chunk of her hair missing. And in Natsumi's grasp was a bundle of brown hair and a pair of scissors laid on the floor.

"Why don't you stop running and let me give you a little snip you brat!" Taka yelled angrily. "Then we'll see how you like it!"

Natsumi screamed louder and ran faster. "You touch my hair and I'll make you regret it you nasty skunk!"

"What're you gonna do?! Talk my ear off, you annoying twit?!" she sped up, getting even closer to the pink haired girl. "Or blind me with your huge, shiny forehead?!"

Natsumi stop immediately, moving out of the way just as Taka passed and tripping her so she fell on her face. She moved to get up, but Natsumi slammed her foot on the girl's back, keeping her on the floor. "What did you say about my forehead?" she seethed, her expression completely different than before.

"You heard me." Taka glared back at her as best she could. Before Natsumi could do anything more, arms grabbed her from around the waist and lifted her off of the brunette girl.

"Natsumi, that's enough." Akito said.

She stiffened and shifted her glare back. "Let me go. Now." She ordered. Akito did as she wanted, setting her down away from Taka, who was now standing and glaring at Natsumi. Then she looked at Akito, and her face instantly became sad as she flung herself onto the ebony haired boy.

"Thank you for saving me from that crazy girl Akito-kun! She's being so mean!" she whined, laying her head on his chest. Akito looked down at her in slight disgust.

"You should not insult people if you cannot defend yourself from their retaliation." He said, easily brushing her off before walking away.

Taka huffed in a pout, and with one final glare at Natsumi, walked in the opposite direction. The pink haired girl went over to her father and looked up at him. "I want to leave now. I met them. Now let's leave."

The elder redhead sighed and nodded, looking around for his other children. "Toshiro. Satomi. Yuki. Come now." He called.

Satomi walked over to her father, as did Yuki, who looked glad to hear they were leaving. Toshiro looked back to his friends and smiled. "Well, see you guys soon I guess."

Everyone said goodbye, some more enthusiastic than others, and soon the Sabakus headed for home, as did everyone else. Walking down the road, Sakura looked down to her children. "So, did you kids have fun?" she asked, smiling at them.

"I did." Toshiro beamed. "I made a lot of friends."

"I hated it." Yuki fumed, crossing her arms.

Satomi shrugged. "I think I'm getting married."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Boys are stupid."

"Excellent." Sakura chuckled. "As could be expected." They continued on their journey home, where they would spend the next few years honing their abilities and learning combat, preparing to lead the land when they were of age.


	2. Second Meeting

**Zodiac**

_Chapter One_

-Second Meeting-

"Where is everybody?" a voice whined for the thousandth time.

Akito sighed and looked across the room at the blonde. Kyo was sitting on the edge of the meeting table, swinging his boot-clad foot back and forth while at the same time twirling his necklace, making the stone in the center swing round and round. He had on a pair of black pants, and some black boots, with green cloth wrapped around his shins to protect the leather of his boots, and tuck throwing knives into. His shirt was an orange-brown in color, and left his arms bare, the end of it flowing loosely around his waist, so that it looked like the bottom half of a cloak. Tied around his waist was a large band of the same green cloth on his legs, held in place by a leather belt. Over his shirt he had on a breastplate, that had shoulder guards, and left his stomach exposed. Wrapped around his forearms was a strip of the same cloth that made up his shirt, and on his left hand he wore a green glove, since that was the hand he swung his axe with, which was resting against the wall next to him.

"Kyo, how many times are you going to ask that question?" he asked in a bored tone.

Kyo smiled cheekily. "Until more people get here. I want to see Tomi-chan, and I want to see her now." He said, adjusting the green bandana wrapped around his head to help keep his bangs out of his face.

"Might as well just knock him out." Vincent, who was already seated in his assigned spot, suggested. The auburn haired man was reclined back with his arms crossed, and his feet propped up on the table. "It'll make the wait a lot easier.

He had on brown leather boots, brown pants, and a brown shirt. His top was tight across his torso, buttoning on his sides, and flowing in two large flaps at his waist. It had no sleeves, leaving his arms bare, and had a high collar, that when buttoned all the way, covered his mouth. Over his shirt he had on a tan jacket, and as the sleeves got closer to his wrists, they got bigger, and were trimmed in black. Around his waist his sword was fastened, and his earring had actually gotten a bit bigger in size, making it more noticeable through his hair and high collar.

"Sounds like a plan. You can have the honors if you wish, since it was your idea." The Uchiha smirked, watching from his spot against the wall as the blonde halted in playing with his necklace.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm the only one here who has something to look forward too. Both you are too anti-social to get a girl. I bet you couldn't even get one if you tried." He said. "I bet you're both of the homosexual nature."

Vincent stood instantly, annoyance flaring in his aquamarine depths. "Why you little-" Kyo yelped and began to run away, as the two commenced in a game of chase.

Akito couldn't help but sigh once more at his friends' childish antics, since he refused to rise to the bait. It seemed they weren't as grown up as they thought they were. He pulled off both of his black gloves, which went almost all the way up his arms and were trimmed with a golden cloth, and ran his fingers through his messy ebony locks. His outfit consisted of a tight black shirt that left part of his shoulders bare, and the rest of his arms until his gloves started. The top of it dipped in a sort of V fashion, the edges of the semi-high collar being trimmed with the same gold material as his gloves. He had on black pants and boots, as well as a large strip of black cloth tied around his waist, also trimmed with the gold cloth, a belt keeping it in place. His sword hung from his belt, the scabbard a plain black one, and the tip of the hilt encased in gold. He also had on a loose black scarf, the ends hanging over his shoulder blades so that they were in the back and out of the way.

He put his gloves back on, making sure they were tight enough. He wouldn't say it aloud, because that would mean he was agreeing with Kyo, but he wished everyone else would just get here already. It had been ten years since they'd all been introduced to one another, and today was the day they took over their responsibility of looking after the country. What a day to be late.

Ever since they had met, every two years, for an entire summer, the guys would meet up to train together and learn how to fight alongside each other. The girls did the same, but they didn't hang out with the guys. They remained separate, meeting up somewhere else. Occasionally Minako would be there, having not left yet to meet up with the girls or already done, since sometimes they started earlier in the summer, and so she would hang out with them. Especially Toshiro. Akito had the suspicion that she really liked the redhead. But he was digressing, for other people's feelings were not his problem.

Vincent slid across the large, round table then, effectively predicting where Kyo would be, and tackled the blonde to the ground, beginning to strangle him. Akito smirked, and then his attention was drawn to the door, since he heard the knob beginning to turn. From his spot leaning against the wall, he had the perfect angle to see who would be entering the room before anyone else did, and that was why he had chosen to stand there instead of take his seat.

A tall brunette walked in, laughing loudly at something one of the two who were with him said. He looked forward and waved to Akito, brightening up. "Akito!" he ran over, wrapping an arm around his long time friend's shoulders. "How have you been my man?!" Haru asked excitedly.

Haru was much taller now, just a few inches shorter than the stoic Uchiha. He had on tight black pants, with knee high armored boots. His shirt was made of a dark, stretchy material that was sleeveless, revealing a white long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, stopping beneath his elbows. There was a brown travel cloak thrown over his shoulder and down his back, and a long samurai sword strapped to his side.

"Fine." He said, looking back to Kyo and Vincent, who were now wrestling on the floor. "Kyo was being annoying again." He commented, nodding towards the two.

"But you know how much more boring life would be without him." Haru beamed, watching the two as well.

"True."

Suddenly another blonde ran into the room. "Sup Akito-nii-san!" Shuhei greeted with a bright smile. The young blonde had grown a lot since he was younger, about the same height as Haru, actually. He had on black boots, black pants, and a white button-down dress shirt. Over his shoulders he had on a cloak that was black on the outside, with the area on his shoulders and the hood a bright orange. The inside of the cloak was orange as well, and underneath that he had a red sash that went across his torso diagonally. Then he saw the other two fighting and went wide eyed. "I wanna wrestle too!" he declared, setting his longsword on the table before jumping on top of Vincent.

"Idiot." Akito mumbled, before his attention was brought back to the door as Minako entered the room.

The ebony haired woman had grown a lot over the years, particularly in the chest area. Her entire outfit was white, not including her brown sandals. She had on a white cloak that was pinned together by a small, gold brooch over her left breast. Her shirt had a sweetheart neckline, its sleeves falling off her shoulders and going all the way down her arms. It cut off about an inch above her belly button, leaving the rest of her stomach bare. Her skirt went down to her ankles, and had two layers to it. The first was made of a silky material, and the other of regular cloth. They came together at her pelvis, held up by a leather belt, and revealed the entire fronts of her legs. Some of her hair was pinned back from her face by her sapphire clip, the rest falling down to her waist.

She took in the room, and then smiled when she saw Akito. "Hi Akito-kun!" she waved, walking over to him. "How have you been since I saw you last?"

"As good as one can be I suppose." He shrugged.

It was then that three others walked in. One of them a long haired brunette, looking bored and slightly annoyed with his company, though it was probably only due to one person. Ryo scanned the commotion with his dark brown eyes, and, spotting Akito and Minako, walked over to them. His brown hair was down to his rear, and fell loosely around him. His attire was much more traditional, only consisting of blacks and grays. He wore black boots, covered by metal shin plates and loose fitting black pants. His shirt was Japanese styled, with a white cloth around his mid-section and a red obi tying it all in place. His shirt had a high neck and long sleeves, but the entire outfit was covered by his black robe that was lined with a brown design of clouds. "Hello my friends." He bowed to them respectfully as the two girls stopped on either side of him.

"Hello Cousin." Minako hugged him, making it brief since she knew he didn't like to show affection. "It is nice to see you."

A brunette woman walked over and clung to Akito's arm. "Hi Akito-kun!" she smiled. She had on a metal breastplate that completely encompassed her breasts. Right beneath her bust, it turned to a white metal, with black lines painted into it going across her stomach diagonally. It buckled behind her back, leaving her sides and back exposed. On her right shoulder she had a metal guard that left her shoulder bare, but covered her bicep. Covering her forearm and leaving her elbow exposed, she had on a glove made of the same metal as her guard and breastplate, flexible enough so that she could move her fingers and wrist. The opposite shoulder was bare, and the glove on that forearm was different. It was made of the same metal as the part of her top covering her stomach, the same black design painted on it. Covering her hand was a lone, white glove. Around her waist she wore a long red skirt that had two slits up the front, stopping right beneath her pelvis, a thick strip of cloth hanging in the middle to keep her covered. She had on a red cloak that had a high collar and arm holes, so that she could wear it while fighting. Covering her feet were white, thigh high boots, and strapped to each hip was a whip, a short sword next to the one on her left hip. She still wore her headband, and her hair was now down just past her shoulders. "I missed you!"

"Taka, get off." He ordered, slipping her arm from the woman's grasp.

The other woman just smiled at them all. "Hello everyone." Her long black hair stopped in the middle of her back, and a turquoise bracelet on her right wrist, though it was barely seen by her shirt. It was white, with long sleeves, gold rope lining the outside, with gold trimming the edges of the sleeves. It had two rows of gold buttons down the center, a row of gold rope on the outside of both rows, and didn't stop until it was over her hips. It completely covered her torso, and the collar covered half of her neck. She also had on a white skirt, trimmed in gold cloth, that went down just past her butt. Black leggings covered her legs, and thigh high white boots, a navy blue, gold-trimmed garter visible between her skirt and boots. A quiver of arrows was strapped to her back, a beautifully carved bow next to it. Then her gaze stopped on the spiky haired brunette. "Hi Haru."

Haru smiled at the girl and took her hand, kissing the top softly. "Hello Tomoyo. You look absolutely stunning I must say." He blushed slightly, though he didn't hide it from her.

She giggled softly, bringing her other hand up and trying to cover the blush that had come to her cheeks. "Thank you. You got taller." She said, though it was obvious.

He nodded excitedly, "I did. I'm actually a man now instead of that scrawny boy." He laughed, having no problems with ragging on his former self. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a younger girl than the other stormed in, looking angry. Her long red hair cascaded around her face and stopped in the middle of her back, looking wild and slightly untamed, but not bad. She had on metal shin plates and boots that covered her knees. She wore a grey dress, made of leather like material. It stopped mid-thigh, with a thick red rim, and went over both her shoulders, covering her small bust. There was a white, sweater like material around her neck, like a loose collar. Her arm bands were made of the same material, and stopped above her elbows. Her hands were covered in grey metal guards that stopped below her elbow.

In her hand was a long, spear-like weapon with two prongs. "Yuki-chan!" Shuhei screamed excitedly, jumping up on the table and pointing at his fixation. The redheaded girl blinked and looked over at him, going wide eyed and screaming.

"Calm down Yuki."

A soft, yet commanding voice ordered as a cloaked figure walked into the room. It was clearly a woman, and when she reached up and pulled the hood back, it revealed soft, short pink hair that was slightly styled. Pale jade eyes glanced around the room, assessing the ones who had already arrived. She had a massive weapon resting over her shoulder, the blade indicating it was a scythe.

Natsumi sighed and placed her weapon against the wall, unclasping her cloak and pulling it off. Her shirt consisted of nothing but a corset that was made of a thick brown fabric. It laced up in the front with black string, revealing a small sliver of skin between the two edges. It parted near her naval, exposing her flat, toned stomach. The straps were thin and went over her shoulders. Only one had cloth attached to it, forming a flowing sleeve the same color as the top with a white design on it. Her bottoms were only slightly bigger than panties, barely even able to be deemed as shorts.

They were the same color as her top, and she had a thick brown belt hanging over her hips with a white cloth covering only one side of one of her legs. On her feet, were two brown knee high boots. Attached to her belt on either hip were two large, closed fans. "Hi everyone." She waved, smiling beautifully.

Both Vincent and Haru's jaws dropped, their eyes wide. Even Ryo looked shell shocked from the transformation the annoying little pink haired girl had made, because she was absolutely stunning. "I have a hard on…" Vincent swallowed.

Before anything else could happen, Kyo shoved Vincent off of him and stood, looking to the doorway excitedly. He frowned and leapt onto the table, running over and jumping down. "Where's Tomi-chan?" he asked, looking over Natsumi's shoulder. He gasped in delight then, moving past Natsumi and embracing the other pink haired woman in a fierce hug. "Tomi-chan! I missed you!" he declared as he set her down, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Wow. I didn't think it was possible, but you became even more beautiful than when we first met. I'm speechless." He said.

"I wish." Akito mumbled, his gaze still on Natsumi.

Natsumi laughed, smiling at the two, since her sister looked pretty shocked. Her long pink hair was past her rear and fell in waves around her body. She was dressed in a simple outfit. It was a white dress that fastened around her neck like a collar, leaving her shoulders bare. There was a design in the center of her chest, made of thin red lines creating an intricate pattern. The dress hugged her tightly and stopped about mid-thigh. On her left hip, the dressed pulled up cinched, the same red design decorating the border. Another layer, made of black cloth, came out from the bottom and elongated it slightly, in a more crimped pattern of cloth.

Satomi had on thigh high black boots and white gloves that covered her arms up to her forearm, where they were collared with black material. "Um. Hi Kyo." She said, looking at him with a confused jade stare.

"Chill Kyo." Toshiro's voice was heard as he emerged beside her. Being the eldest, he had the advantage of height amongst the males, his only real rival being Akito. He wore his black cloak open, revealing his black attire which consisted of a tight, sleeveless shirt, that fastened on the left side with gold button and the edges trimmed in red. He had on black pants and black boots to match, his large claymore fastened to his side with one of his thick red belts that were draped around his waist. His biceps were toned, and he had on black gloves, his red hair tousled and looking perfect in its windblown state.

"Chill? Chill?! I never chill." He said, still smiling. "Besides, how could you ask me to chill while Tomi-chan is before me in all her perfection?" he asked.

Before he could answer, a loud call was heard. "Shiro-kun!" before Minako shoved Kyo out of the way and towards Satomi, as she hugged the redhead around the waist, smiling brightly. "You're finally here!"

Toshiro smiled down at her as well, returning the embrace. "Hello Minako. It's been awhile."

"Mhm. Two years is a pretty long time." She blushed slightly as the amount of muscle he had registered in her mind before she pulled away from him, having to tilt her head back to look up into his eyes. "Wow. You were always taller than me, but never this tall." She giggled, standing on her tippy toes quickly and still not completely meeting his height as she went back down to her feet.

He laughed and shrugged. "Well you know how I like milk and all." He joked.

Natsumi turned around when someone tapped on her shoulder and was suddenly face to face with Vincent. "Oh hi Vincent."

"Pinch me." The auburn haired man said.

Natsumi just gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"You're so fine I must be dreaming." He told her.

She stared at him, not seeming to get it. "Um…ok…" she shrugged and pinched his arm, making him yelp and her go wide eyed. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, trying to placate him.

"That's okay!" he assured her. "You're probably just disoriented from your fall."

"But…I didn't fall." Her brow scrunched in confusion.

"Yes you did." Vincent nodded. "From Heaven."

"Oh for the love of God." Kyo said, shoving his friend out of the way so he could lead Satomi into the room. "This is why I said you were a homo. Your lines are totally lame."

"So are yours! Mister 'you're so extremely beautiful!'" he mocked in a voice that was supposed to be Kyo's, but clearly not. "At least mine have character."

Kyo gasped. "How dare you insult my compliments to the most beautiful woman in the entire world!"

Vincent snorted. "Please, she isn't-" and he didn't even get to finish, because Kyo let out a yell and tackled the man to the ground, strangling him in a manner that the auburn haired man had been doing to him not long ago.

"Sweet! Another fight!" Shuhei exclaimed.

Satomi sighed and shook her head, walking around him and taking her seat at the meeting table. Natsumi left as well, not really caring for the senseless violence. She stopped in front of Akito, who'd been silent that whole time, and gave him a friendly smile. "Hi Akito. It's been a long time. You look nice." She nodded, sounding very polite.

"So do you." He replied, taking in her form. Unknowingly, he gave her an unsure look before moving towards his seat, since everyone else was doing the same, except Kyo and Vincent, who were still fighting. Sighing, he walked over to them and pulled the blonde off by the back of his shirt. "Would you two just knock it off and act your age? We're here for a meeting, not a wrestling match." he reprimanded, releasing Kyo and taking his seat. Both men huffed, and exchanged a glare as they went to their seats, watching the other the whole time.

Once everyone was seated, Toshiro stood from his designated spot at the head of the table, and cleared his throat. "Alright. It's finally time that we take over in our task of protecting our country. I've made up the boundaries once more and split the country into seven sections. Once the mating ceremony is completed we will all have our betrothed and spend two weeks here on vacation, getting to know one another and coexisting, discussing how we want each area handled." He explained, stopping in case there were any questions.

"I wanna marry Yuki-chan!" Shuhei declared, smiling at the woman next to him. "Can I marry Yuki-chan?!"

Toshiro sighed. "Shuhei, I've already picked everything and thought carefully about the whole ordeal. Made sure to talk to everyone on what they wanted so that things would work out and if the other agreed. But I think everyone will be happy with what I have finalized. But," he paused, sitting back down. "Before we move onto that. As you know we are identified by not only our signs, but our chosen weapons. So everyone will present their weapons."

He unsheathed his claymore, placing it on the table in front of him, with the tip pointing towards the center of the table. "I chose a claymore." He said, sitting down once he was finished. Yuki stood then and placed her pike on the table in the same manner.

"I chose a pike." She followed, sitting back down.

"I have a longsword!" Shuhei said enthusiastically, placing it on the table and taking his seat.

Vincent stood then and drew his sword. "A broadsword." He placed it on the table.

Satomi rose from her seat before her sister and placed her pronged sai on the table. "The sai." She said before returning to her seat. Natsumi stood then, lifting her massive weapon and placing it on the table.

"The scythe and the fan blades." She took the fans from her sides and set them on either side of the pole. She sat back, crossing her legs under the table.

Taka stood, unclasping the weapons at her sides. "Whips and a short sword." She said, placing them down before sitting.

"I have an axe." Kyo announced, turning and grabbing it from its spot on the wall before placing it on the table.

Minako stood and reached behind her, placing her weapons down. "Throwing knives and a dagger." She said softly.

"Samurai sword." Haru repeated the process.

Akito stood, drew his sword, and twirled it expertly, breaking it in two before setting it down. "Double swords."

"A bow and arrow." Tomoyo did the same before taking her seat.

Ryo stood, tossing a few shuriken and senbon on the table. "Shuriken and senbon." He said, sitting down once more. Toshiro nodded and rose from his seat, looking around at the odd assortment.

"See how different we all are. But we will work together in harmony. And be strong." He said stalwartly. Then he picked up the long pieces of red string that were lying on the table in front of him and gestured for them all to stand, which they did. "Now. To tie together the pairs of lives that will forever be intertwined." The leader stepped away from the table and pointed over to the open space. "I would like the men to line up on the left and the women on the right. Ryo, after much deliberation, you are the one I have chosen to remain unbound."

The brunette nodded, looking relieved. "I will be the witness then."

They all lined up where Toshiro told them too, each with a different expression. Kyo and Shuhei looked anxious, both blondes staring at the women they wanted to have more than anything, as Haru's gaze was on Tomoyo. Vincent of course had his eyes on Natsumi, or rather, her chest, and Akito just sighed, looking bored. The women, however, were a different story. Taka's eyes were fixed on Akito, apparent lust in them, while Minako was actually avoiding everyone's gaze, choosing to stare at her feet. And Tomoyo, surprisingly, met Haru's gaze, giving him a small smile.

Natsumi and Satomi looked to each other and shrugged, looking back over to the men. Yuki looked afraid for her life from the looks Shuhei was giving her. Toshiro took one of the strings and walked over to Kyo, tying the end of the strand around his index finger. "Kyo." Toshiro smiled. "I have decided that your mate will be…" he trailed off, walking over to Satomi, and tying the other end of the string to her ring finger. "My sister, Satomi."

"Yes!" he smiled, running over and hugging the pink haired woman. "I'm going to make you so happy." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Ok." She blinked, allowing him to drag her out from the line and off to the side. She looked dazed and somewhat nervous, but the look only lasted for a brief moment before it faded into her normal façade.

Toshiro stepped over to Akito and tied the string to his finger. "And Uchiha Akito. I thought very hard about who to mate you with, and taking your request into consideration." He nodded, walking off to his sister and stopping for a moment before grabbing Taka's hand, who was next to the pink haired woman. "I have chosen to mate you to Taka."

"Lucky once again!" the brunette shouted, running across the space and leaping into the air, latching onto Akito, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Akito, however, didn't even move to catch her. He simply held his hands up so that she would have to support herself. On top of that, he looked less than happy, as the redhead had just sentenced him to a life of hell. With a glance at Natsumi, he walked off to the side, Taka still holding fast onto him, not wanting to let her prize go.

Natsumi followed him with her gaze before looking back at her brother, who tied the next string to Vincent and then came over to her, taking her hand in his and tying the string on her finger. "What request?" she asked her brother, looking a bit confused.

Toshiro shrugged, giving her a small smile. "He just said anyone would be fine so long as it wasn't…um…you." Natsumi's eyes widened slightly before shifting her hurt gaze to the retreating man.

"Oh."

"It's because of your ugly forehead." Taka snickered. Then she let out a yelp when Akito clearly shoved her off of him and to the floor.

"Don't speak.'' He ordered, walking over to where Kyo and Satomi were, just leaving her sitting on the floor and watching him in dazed confusion. She glanced back at everyone else and then stood quickly, trying to brush the whole thing off.

Vincent walked over and took Natsumi's hand in his, smirking. "I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman in the world tonight." He said.

She jerked her hand from his and gave him a small glare. "I would prefer if you didn't touch me and stopped using those atrocious lines. I have a brain you know." She walked off, jerking the sting so he fell forward a bit, before stumbling after her. She stopped on the other side of Kyo and Satomi, crossing her arms and glaring forward.

Toshiro sighed and shook his head, tying the second to last string on Haru's finger and then joining him to Tomoyo. The brunette smiled brightly, looking happier than before as he stepped forward and offered his hand out to the lovely beauty. She smiled and took his hand. "I still expect you to woo me. Like you promised." She said, beginning to lead him over towards everyone else.

"Oh don't worry. I got it all planned." He smoothed his hand out, a huge smirk on his face.

"And that leaves…" Toshiro trailed off, looking between Shuhei and his youngest sister.

"No." Yuki said, crossing her arms stubbornly. Toshiro managed to tie the string on anyways and then tied it on Shuhei's finger.

"Shuhei and Yuki." He smiled, looking between the two. "Which means." His smile grew as he stopped in front of Minako and held the string up for her.

She gasped in delight, grabbing the string and eagerly tying it around her finger. When she finished, she smiled up at the redhead, a pretty blush on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was drowned out by the sound of Shuhei's excited yell.

"Oh Yuki-chan!" he hugged her to him, rubbing his cheek against hers. "This is so great! Now I can touch your hair whenever I want." Then he gasped and pulled away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking as if he had just realized something. "Our kids are gonna have fire hair!" he exclaimed, his smile growing. "Like the sun!"

Yuki stared at him, absolute horror the only visible expression on her face. "Someone please kill me." She begged, almost silently.

Toshiro cleared his throat, drowning out all the other chatter. "Alright. Meeting adjourned for the day. You may enjoy the rest of the evening relaxing. We will reconvene tomorrow."

Satomi breathed out in relief and went over to the table, grabbing her weapons, followed by Kyo who was promising her a wonderfully cooked meal. Yuki grabbed her things and ran from the room, chased by her betrothed. Natsumi grabbed a kunai from the table and severed the tie, before grabbing her scythe and fans and heading for the door. She glanced over, meeting forest green for only a moment, but in the moment hurt flashed in her own jade orbs, as confusion flashed in his own.

Once Natsumi was gone, Akito grabbed his swords, put them together, and left before Taka could follow him. She tried to anyways, but everyone knew it was hopeless. Vincent had also grabbed his things and left, deciding to go back to his room and make a battle plan to conquer Natsumi. Tomoyo walked out with Haru, who was telling her some funny story he had heard in his travels. Minako looked up at her betrothed with wide eyes.

"So, what do you want to do? That is, if you want to do anything. Cause' we don't have to, in fact, if you want me to leave you alone I will. Not that I want too, but I want you to be happy, and so-" her eyes zeroed in on the finger that had been placed over her lips, looking like she was crossing them, and then looked up, meeting amused jade.

"Relax Minako." Toshiro smiled, looking very leader-like with his demeanor. "Want to have dinner?"

She nodded excitedly and gasped when he removed his finger from her lips and took her hand. "Well come on then. Let's go see what we can cook up my queen." His smile only grew as her blush darkened by the sound. They headed down the hall then, off to enjoy their first night of partnership.

Ryo just sighed to himself as he gathered his weapons. Thank God he could choose his own mate, because there was no way he would be able to put up with any of the crazy females here. No way at all.


End file.
